Parenthood: To Heal Broken Hearts
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Scott & Flynn where from separate worlds, Flynn a simple Mechanic and Scott a hot shot pilot that was until the world came to an end. However, even when all seems lost hope can survive in the loneliest of place and time can help heal what was broken.
1. The Day the World Began to End

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** To Heal Broken Hearts

**Pairings:** Flynn/OMC Scott & Flynn Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Scott & Flynn where from separate worlds, Flynn a simple Mechanic and Scott a hot shot pilot that was until the world came to an end. However, even when all seems lost hope can survive in the loneliest of place and time can help heal what was broken.

**Chapter Summery: **The world ends

**Authors Notes: **

Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hates Tommy or two. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

**Parenthood -To Heal Broken Hearts**

The Day the World Began to End

It was a Tuesday

Or at least according to Ziggy it was, Flynn never really cared all he knew is that at 8.01 am on whatever day it was the world began to end.

Sitting at the breakfast bar of the small apartment Flynn shared with his three-year-old daughter Grace and partner of several years Major Carl Griffin, there was nothing that day that could have prepared him for what was to come. For three year the world had been fighting a hidden war with a power AI computer virus called Venjix, a war which in public they where winning but Flynn knew the truth.

His partner was a member of Corinth Guard, a project rumoured to be the last hope in the fight against the Venjix Virus. Flynn like any other day was up waiting for his lovers call; his daughter Grace was safely asleep in her bed when it happened.

The apartment shook as the lights above his head flicked, Flynn didn't have time to question what was going on as his phone began to ring.

"Carl what the hell is going on?"

_//Flynn listen to me, we__'__ve failed grab Grace and head to Corinth City. I__'__ve left word for you, Grace and your father to be let in no questions asked. Hurry Flynn it__'__s starting now, the ends finally here// _

As the phone line went dead Flynn felt numb as his heart shattered, working on autopilot he grabbed his key to his truck before racing into his daughter room and grabbing her from her bed. Carrying his scared daughter out into the streets Flynn got his first look at what had gotten his lover so scared.

An army of maybe over 200 mechanical soldiers stormed the streets of Angel Grove hell-bent on destroying all in their path. Tightening his grip on his daughter Flynn raced over to his truck and without thinking, he took his place in the driver's seat and keeping his daughter on his lap, he gunned the engine and took off.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Approaching his family home since he'd moved from Scotland to the States, Flynn could see that the mechanical soldiers had already started rounding up people.

"Gracie honey keep your head down, whatever happens down't look up" said Flynn as he pulled his jacket over his daughter's head before using his truck to crash though the fence of his family home.

Flynn found his father where he'd expect to find him, hidden away in the shed out behind his home and out of the way of he attacking force.

"Da come on, the whole city hell I think the whole worlds going to hell. We need to get out of here and now," yelled Flynn as his father came from out of his hiding place and dashed into the truck.

"What the bloody hell"

"The end of the world Da, that's what Carl said. We're heading to the Corinth Project, Carl's meeting us there" said Flynn as his father just looked at him.

"Corinth is…"

"Four day's away by road if we're luck, but this isn't luck any more Da this is survival" said Flynn as he put his foot down ploughing though the mechanical armies as he did.


	2. The End

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** To Heal Broken Hearts

**Pairings:** Flynn/OMC Scott & Flynn Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Scott & Flynn where from separate worlds, Flynn a simple Mechanic and Scott a hot shot pilot that was until the world came to an end. However, even when all seems lost hope can survive in the loneliest of place and time can help heal what was broken.

**Chapter Summery: **Flynn's world ends & Scott's begins again

**Authors Notes: **

_**Epp used - **__flashback__'__s from Ranger Blue, Ranger Red, Road to Corinth_

The End

By the time, they reached the Corinth Project or Corinth City as it was now known, almost a year had passed and most of the world as they knew it was now wasteland. The battered old Truck barley crossed the threshold of the domed city before it died. Pulling Grace from the wreck Flynn and his father headed over to the guards.

"Flynn, Montgomery McAllistar and Grace Griffin" said an out of breath Flynn as the guard nodded.

"Major Griffin had sent word about your arrive but as you can see the whole worlds gone to hell, we're just letting survivors though now" said the man before them.

"And Major Griffin?" asked Flynn as the solider sighed.

"His unit went out into the wasteland three months ago to find survivors, we lost contact days later we've had no contact since" said the solider as Flynn felt his heart shatter.

"Thank you…"

"Lt Robin Hicks" said the solider with a salute as Flynn walked away numbly; his thoughts were of the worst as he carried Grace towards the refugee camps.

His father's words barely registered as he held on to Grace as if she was the only thing that mattered, suddenly he was brought out of his pain by another words.

"Sad that is, another lost soul caught in that bloodbath out there" said Flynn's father as they walked, Flynn felt for the mother searching for her daughter as he looked at Grace and then his father.

"Flynn McAllistar don't you even think about it" growled his father as Flynn passed Grace to him before heading for an abandoned transport bus.

"Sorry Da I have too, Carl's out there somewhere and so is that woman's daughter. For gods sake she's only a few years older then Gracie is. This is who I am Da; I can't stand by when others need help. Carl saved my life once now he needs me to save his," said Flynn as he closed the bus's doors and headed out into the battlegrounds outside the shield.

The battle was unpleasant to say the least as Flynn broke though the Venjix barricade and out into the Wasteland, Flynn swallowed his fear, doubts and regrets as he gripped hard onto the chain around his neck that held his wedding ring.

He forced the battered bus on for what felt like a lifetime until he saw what he believed was life. A battered Jeep Flynn knew all too well, on top of which an older man stood that Flynn knew better then anyone. Putting his foot down Flynn used the bus to ram his way though the barricaded to his lover and the survivors waiting.

"Someone waiting for a bus?" asked Flynn playfully as he opened the doors and watched as the older man jumped down from the Jeep.

"I didn't think I'd see you again baby" said Carl as he raced up and kissed his lover.

"Ay I didn't think I'd see ya again ether Carl," said Flynn as he hugged his husband close.

"Gracie?" asked Carl as Flynn nodded.

"Safe and well with ma Da waiting for us both back in Corinth, come one we've got to hurry Truman was getting ready to raise the shield" said Flynn as Carl nodded and guided the survivors to the bus.

Suddenly though the dust thrown up by the battle the sounds of Grinders could be heard, the voice of a young child was also heard causing both Flynn and Carl to leave the bus in search of the child. Their vision was impaired as they fought their way though the dust, explosions went off around them separating them from the bus and each other.

"CARL?" yelled Flynn as he searched for his lover.

"FLYNN OVER HERE" yelled Carl as brought the little girl over to Flynn.

"This is Penny, sweetie this is my partner Flynn. He talks funny, loves music and always had sweets on him," said Carl as he smiled and passed Penny to Flynn.

They headed back to the bus, Flynn was too wrapped up in finding the bus again and keeping Penny safe, he didn't see the approaching Grinders.

"FLYNN" yelled Carl as he dropped his weapon and put himself between the blast, his husband and Penny.

"CARL" yelled Flynn but it was too late as Flynn watched as his lover fell from the blast.

Racing over to him Flynn checked his lover only to find he wasn't breathing, Flynn wanted to give up until Penny grabbed onto his arm in fear as a blast went off close by. Pulling himself together, he picked Penny up and grabbing onto his lovers body he brought the three of them to safety.

Settling Penny into a seat just behind him, he made sure she was unharmed when a Grinder approached the bus.

"Are we going to die?" asked Penny before he saw the Grinder and screamed making Flynn turn and use the door to cut the Grinder in half.

"Not today" growled Flynn as he took his place in the driver's seat and started the bus, the bus took off in a cloud of dust as they started the journey back to Corinth City.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Flynn was numb with loss as he pulled into the human's barricade just in front of the Domed City, coming to a halt as two solider signalled them Flynn hauled the Grinder's remained up and threw them off the bus.

"Get out you no good pile of worthless trash" The Grinder barely missed the approaching men.

"YOU…what are you doing behind the wheel of one of our transports?" growled Colonel Truman as Lt Hicks stood behind him.

"Well I would be driving it, what else would I be doing?" growled Flynn who had no patients for idiots ever if they were in charge.

"And you made it though the entire Venjix Army in one piece?" asked Truman suspiciously

"Ay…" said Flynn as the radiator chose that moment to fall off the bus.

"Well maybe a few pieces but we made it," said Flynn as the battle started to get worse.

"You better get these people to safety," said Truman as the sounds of explosions got closer.

"Ay and myself too if you don't mind?" said Flynn as he got back in the bus and drove it inside the Domed City, when he saw the mother from earlier he stopped.

"Alright this would be your stop little lass" said Flynn as he picked up Penny and carried her out to her waiting mother.

"Thank you" said Penny's mother as she took her daughter back

"Your welcome" said Flynn with a sigh as he started to help the survivors off the bus; he was still in shock as his father approached him.

"There you go racing off to your certain doom for a group of people you don't know and that dam husband of yours, are you proud of yourself…" growled Flynn's father as Flynn tried to speak.

"Da I…"

"Because I am and he should be too" said Flynn's father as he smiled at his son.

"All theses years telling you superhero's don't exist, turns out I was looking at one" said Flynn's father as he hugged his son, he was surprised when Flynn broke down in his arms.

"I'm no hero, Carl's dead Da. He took a blast that was meant for me, he died because I wasn't paying attention," said Flynn as he collapsed to the ground, Flynn's father watched his son as Lt Hicks approached him.

"Your still a hero for what you did, you brought him home now we can give him the send off he deserves" said Hicks as Flynn looked up at the solider and nodded.

"I'll let you both morn, I'll make sure his body is treated with respect and when we can I'll see he's buried properly" said Hicks as Flynn just hugged the solider before him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Flynn laid back on the infirmary bed; Grace was asleep in his arms. The feelings of loss and pain had finally hit him making Flynn hold onto his daughter as if his life depended on it, at this moment in time Flynn didn't know how he was going to go on.

Carl had been a big part of Flynn's life, now his death had left a hole Flynn didn't expect to be healed anytime soon. Running his fingers though his daughter's hair; Flynn didn't even know how he would ever be able to tell Grace what had happened.

Flynn sighed before kissing his daughter's head and rolling back on the bed, he was exhausted and the Doctor's hand told him sleeping was the best thing right now but even Flynn knew what was coming as he drifted off into darkness.

Awaking violently a few hours later Flynn was sweating heavy, sitting up he suddenly realised that Grace wasn't on the bed.

"GRACE" yelled Flynn in a panic as he went to get up.

"Hey it's ok; she got restless while you were asleep. The doctors didn't want to wake you and no one could find your father. She's been keeping me company haven't you?" laughed a young man about Flynn's age who was dressed in military uniform and a sling.

"Sorry it's been beyond a bad day," said Flynn with a sigh as he picked Grace up and sat back on his bed with her.

"Scott Truman" said the Young man as he offered Flynn his hand.

"Flynn McAllistar" said Flynn as Scott's smile faded and he started playing with his hand.

"What?" asked Flynn as he had a feeling Scott's sudden reaction was to do with Carl.

"It's just I knew Carl he and my brother Marcus where good friends" said Scott as Flynn sighed sadly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to open up bad wounds" said Scott as he got up to leave.

"But for the record your not the only one to lose someone, Marcus never came back when we flew out together" said Scott with a sigh as Flynn went to stop him.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be it's my old man's reaction that hurts the most, if you need to talk to someone I'll be around" said Scott with a smile as left Grace and Flynn to rest.


End file.
